


I Choose You

by KB15



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB15/pseuds/KB15
Summary: Post 9x02. Matt knows he has feelings for Sylvie. When something happens at work, does it force him to take action?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 101
Kudos: 164





	1. After the Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so please be nice. This story is based loosely on the 9x03 promo video, synopsis, and a few of the promo pictures. I don't actually think the episode will go anything like this, but I do think it would be great if it did! Sorry for typos. Also, let's all be nice in the comments!

Matthew Casey was tired. Tired of being confused. Tired of avoiding Brett. Tired of feeling like he permanently messed up the one thing he had going in his life.  
After he ruined what had started out as one of the best nights he'd ever had, he tried to explain to Sylvie that his feelings for her were real, regardless of Gabby. Her answer that "there is no regardless of Gabby" confused him. He absolutely intended to ask for clarification, but of course the bells went off at that moment and they both had to run off.  
That was one week ago, and him and Brett hadn't talked since. Sure, they worked together in harmony on calls the same way they had for years, but that was the extent of their interaction at the moment. He spent most of shift inside his quarters, and she spent a lot more time in the ambo. They both still ate with the whole group, but Brett had taken to sitting with Mackey rather than sitting near him, Stella, and Severide.  
Clearly, Stella knew what had happened, otherwise she would surely confront Brett about it. Matt wasn't sure if Sylvie had talked to her about it or if Stella had figured it out based on the way her best friend and roommate were now acting. Either way, Matt was sick of the sympathetic and sad looks she often sent his way. Casey could tell Severide also knew something was up, but he had yet to say anything to Matt about it.  
He knew he needed to talk to Sylvie again, but he didn't want to hurt her. The talk in his quarters didn't seem to make anything better. He wasn't quite sure exactly what Sylvie needed to hear or see from him in order to understand how deep his feelings were for her. And if he didn't know, would talking really make it better? Also, he wasn't very good at expressing what he was feeling. That's why he said I don't know in the first place. He knew he wanted Sylvie, but Gabby had always been a complicated subject for him. Sometimes he was absolutely convinced he was over her, and other times he was...confused.   
He was afraid he'd make it worse, and knowing he hurt Sylvie was already too much. If he made it worse, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle seeing her even more miserable because of him.  
So he just kept avoiding her, which really wasn't any better. He was miserable too, the same way he could tell Sylvie was struggling. He missed their interactions both on and off shift. He missed the way Brett talked him through things, and the way she made sure he was okay emotionally and physically, the way no one ever had before. She was one of the few people who could get Matt to open up about his feelings, and maybe the only person who constantly validated him and made him feel important.  
Most of all, he missed being there for Sylvie. She was so strong, and it surprised him every day. She had been through so much, especially in the last year, and the last thing he'd wanted to do was add more to her plate. She knew when it was best to accept help from others during difficult times, which helped him realize how awful he was at doing that himself. He'd gotten better by following her example, but that often meant asking her for help, since she was one of the few people he trusted and felt comfortable enough around to speak openly to.  
So why was he suddenly having such a hard time with all of this? Ever since their fallout it had been hard, but what was it about this particular shift that made it so bad?  
Well, he'd gotten a little taste of what it used to be like this morning. Mouch had made a mistake with the ladder, and Casey had nearly fallen to his death.  
For a few minutes after his harrowing experience, things between him and Sylvie had been back to normal. She had obvious concern written all over her face, and had wasted no time asking him if he was okay and checking him over.  
After he assured her he was fine and she felt satisfied he wasn't hurt, they'd shared a long and intense stare before she shook herself out of it, as if remembering they didn't interact like that anymore. She'd walked away and that was that. They'd gone back to avoiding each other.  
But Matt knew now he couldn't do that much longer. He'd gotten a taste today of what used to be, and he realized how desperately he missed it. He had to fix this, somehow. So he headed out to the app floor to find Brett.   
As he pushed the app doors open, the fateful bells struck again. He watched as Brett and Mackey jumped out of the back of the ambo and made brief eye contact with Sylvie, but then they both turned and got in their respective rigs.

Gianna was loving working at 51. After an intense and terrifying start, things had calmed down (well, as much as they could in a firehouse), and she'd found a rhythm. Having Brett as PIC had been wonderful. Mackey hadn't had bad PICs at her other house by any means, but Brett still put them to shame. She was just so caring, so understanding, so professional, so smart, so brave, etc. etc. The list didn't really end, is what Mackey had realized. Brett seemed too good to be true, and Mackey just kept waiting for the catch.  
Today, Mackey wondered if she'd find one. Brett had been down lately, but she had no idea why. This shift had been no different, until the crazy ladder incident this morning with Captain Casey. But he escaped without even a scratch, so why did Brett seem even more miserable? Brett had mostly been close-lipped with her personal life, but Mackey understood. She respected people's privacy. However, today she decided Brett needed her support more than her respect of privacy. If that meant prying a little bit, then so be it. Something was going on with Casey and Brett.  
Mackey walked out to the ambo and found Brett inside, doing inventory. Stepping up into the back of the vehicle, Mackey said, "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Brett turned with a small smile. "Sure, what's up Mackey?"  
Mackey bit her lip and decided to just rip off the band-aid. "Umm...did you and Casey break up or something?"  
Bretts eyes widened and she stammered. "Umm... what... we're...we-we were never even together. We're just friends." Her sad face was back.  
Genuinely surprised, Mackey said, "Oh. Sorry. It's just...you two spent so much time together when I first got here I just assumed. I didn't want to pry and ask so I didn't. It's your business. But I guess I suck at guessing," she finished, wincing.  
Brett sighed. "No, no you don't. Believe me, Stella and my old partner both told me we act like a couple. But the truth is, we're only ever gonna be friends." She looked at her feet.   
Mackey mentally kicked herself for being so forward. Brett's eyes were watery and she had no clue how to help. So she stayed quiet. She wondered if she should leave, but then Brett continued.   
"Matt has been there for me through a lot of hard things in the last year. And I'm sorry if that's made me seem cold to you. You don't deserve that. I've developed a fear that everyone I get too close to disappears from my life. Mine and Cruz's old roommate, Otis, died in a fire. My last two partners were my best friends, but both of them left, one to Puerto Rico and one to med school. And then my birth mom I'd just barely met died, leaving behind a half sister I can't even visit because of this stupid pandemic."   
Tears still swam in Brett's eyes, but she hadn't let them fall. Mackey couldn't believe that one person had had to go through all of that, let alone all in about a year's time. She hadn't even known Brett was adopted. She was even more amazing than Mackey knew. Moving forward hesitantly, Mackey placed a hand on Brett's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry. That's-that's awful. I know nothing I say can make it better, but I want you to know that I understand what it's like to lose someone. I lost my brother a few years ago to cancer."  
Now Brett was comforting Mackey. Rubbing her arm and staring at Gianna with so much sympathy in her eyes. They stayed like that for quite a while, until Mackey got the courage to ask her another question.  
"So if you don't mind me asking, what happened with Casey? You've seemed pretty down lately, and you two definitely don't talk much anymore."  
Brett gave her a sad smile. "Remember our ambo crash? How Ma-Casey was the first to reach us?" I nod. "Well, I learned how he got there so quickly. He jumped out of the firetruck while Kidd was still driving to get there that fast. To get to me. When I heard that, I couldn't hold in my feelings anymore. I acted on them, something I told myself I'd never do, and I kissed him."  
Mackey was confused. "Well what's wrong with that? He clearly feels the same way."  
Brett let out a bitter chuckle. "I convinced myself of that too, but then I asked him about his ex, and he couldn't tell me he was over her."  
Mackey winced. Brett really had been dealt a terrible hand. "That doesn't make sense... he's clearly into you. I've seen it. I mean, he jumped out of a moving fire truck! But wait...did you say you promised you'd never act on your feelings for him? Why?"  
"Because of his ex. Her name is Gabby, and she's one of the best friends that left. She was my partner on ambo. It's messy and he's off limits."  
Mackey shook her head. "I can understand why that would make things difficult, but you said ex right?"  
"Well yeah, they're divorced. But I watched them get married. And to make things worse, I dated Gabby's brother."  
Mackey processed this. "Look, Brett, I can see why you would feel this way. Being there for that whole period of Matt's life and then having these feelings--that's hard. But as someone who might see the situation more clearly since I wasn't there for it all, the important thing is that Matt's divorced. No one has claim on him. Obviously if he's not over Gabby he doesn't deserve you, but you did nothing wrong. You can't let other people decide who you date. It's not the same but if I let Joe and his overprotective self win, I'd never go on a date with anyone."  
Brett laughed a bit at that, but then furrowed her brow. "So you don't think I'm a terrible partner and friend for kissing Matt? Because I'm pretty sure I am."  
Mackey shook her head. "You're definitely not. Before you even really knew me, you told Halleck to point his gun at you, not me. If you do that for people you barely know, I can only imagine all the things you do for your friends."  
Brett smiled warmly, but her response was interrupted by the bells, calling truck and ambo out to a house fire. Her and Mackey jumped out of the ambulance. Brett squeezed her partner's shoulder and said, "Thanks Mackey. I really needed that talk. And by the way, you're one of my friends too you know." They both smiled.  
With that, they both climbed in the ambo to head to the call. Mackey saw Casey and Brett make eye contact as she climbed in the rig, but then Brett turned and they were off, headed towards the people who called for help.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on the call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back for another chapter. I want to finish this before the show comes back on Wednesday, so this chapter came really quick. I already finished the story, so I plan to post a chapter each day, which will be perfect. The last chapter will be posted on Wednesday. Sorry for cliffhangers :)

Matt hated the bells right now, but what could he do? The conversation with Brett would have to wait. He just hoped this call would be quick.  
When truck pulled up to the address they were given, he gaped along with the rest of his crew. The house was huge. Seriously, a mansion.   
Grabbing his radio, he said, "81 to Main, we're gonna need an engine company to help us knock down the fire." He could see smoke coming from the garage area, which was bigger than the entire loft he lived in.  
"Copy that 81. Sending an engine crew to your location."  
Casey jumped out with Kidd, Mouch, and Gallo. They walked towards the garage to try and find the source of the fire, while Brett and Mackey stood back and waited for any victims.  
Suddenly, Gallo called out to him. "Captain, we've got a blood trail." He pointed to the ground. The blood seemed to lead into the backyard.  
Casey called out to Brett and Mackey. They made their way over, Brett and Casey carefully avoiding unnecessary eye contact. He pointed out the blood trail.  
“We'll check it out," Sylvie said, briefly glancing at Casey.  
Casey turned to his crew. "Kidd, Mouch, you go with Brett and Mackey. Once you find the source of the blood and you're sure the paramedics can handle it, enter through the back door and start a primary search. Me and Gallo will enter here and start our own search for victims. It looks like the flames have spread from the garage into the house."  
"You got it captain," Kidd responded, and with that, they left and Matt turned to mask up with Gallo.  
A few minutes later, Kidd informed Casey through the radio that her and Mouch had entered the house. The victim they found outside had been unsure if anyone was inside.   
This was going to take a long time, Casey realized. They'd have to search the whole house, which would be no quick feat. Their best chance of finding any victims in time would be to split up.  
He called through his radio. "This house is too big to go in pairs. We're all gonna have to search alone to give anyone a chance to survive. Me and Gallo already searched a lot of the first floor. Mouch and Gallo, head upstairs. Kidd, look for a basement. I'll finish the search on this floor."  
After he received three "copy that" responses, he continued to search the bottom floor, until Mackey came over the radio and sent him running.

Mackey couldn't believe the size of the backyard she was currently sitting in. Her and Brett were treating a young woman with a bloody nose.  
She was the gardener for the family that lived here, and had come to pull weeds. She had no idea if the family was home.  
"I have a key to the back gate and I know the garage code. I come and go when I want. I got my tools out of the garage," she said, gesturing to a garbage can full of metal instruments. "But I realized I'd forgotten my gloves, so I went back to the garage to get them. That's when I noticed the fire. I ran back here as fast as I could to get my phone and call 911, but of course I face planted into the cement in my hurry."  
"Well I'm sure the owners appreciate you rushing so quickly to call," Brett said, "And you'll be okay. There's a lot of blood, but your nose might not even be broken."  
The girl smiled, and Brett and Mackey stopped to listen when Casey came over the radio, making sure he didn't need them. He was just saying something about splitting up to search, so Mackey turned back to the gardener.  
Suddenly, Brett spoke, sounding alarmed. "You've got to be kidding me."  
Mackey turned to where Brett was staring. A young man, backpack slung over his shoulder, was climbing the fence and hopping into the backyard. In his right hand, he was holding a gun.  
When he saw them, he froze, his eyes opening wide. He looked more scared than them, but he raised the gun, his arms trembling, and pointed it at them.   
The young girl they were treating looked terrified and close to tears, and Mackey did her best not to follow suit. She'd been in this situation before. She could handle it.  
Brett stood up, her hands held out. "Don't shoot. We're just here to help this girl. We have no interest in you or what you're doing. Just leave and we won't say a word."  
The boy stared at them, clearly unsure what he should do. Mackey went to stand up too, but her movement alarmed him. "Don't move!" He cried. The gun was now on her, causing their patient to flinch.  
"Okay okay," Mackey replied, putting her hands up. Brett stepped in front of her, shielding her. Again.  
"Look, seriously, we aren't here to get you in trouble. Just go on your way and it'll be like you never ran into us."  
He nodded, but still looked nervous. "How do I know you won't give me away as soon as I'm gone? You have radios."  
Brett took a deep calming breath. "You're just gonna have to trust us." When he didn't reply she continued. "Go on. Get out of here."  
He turned away, and Mackey let out a relieved breath, turning back to the gardener. However, Brett didn't relax. Her eyes widened and she took a step forward.   
"No wait. Don't go in there. Our firefighters are in there." Mackey realized the problem. The boy had turned to go into the house.  
He looked annoyed now, but his hand clenching the gun still trembled. "Look lady, you just told me to go about my business. Do you want me to leave or not?"  
"I do, but not into the house. Look, based on your backpack and the gun, I'd guess you're here burglarizing this wealthy neighborhood. Your unease indicates to me that you've never had to use the gun before, nor do you ever want to. I'm trying to help you. There's firefighters in that house. Be done for today."  
"But this is the richest house in the area. I won't meet my stepfather's demand without this house. And I have to satisfy him." He was sounding more and more anxious.  
Brett didn't back down. "I understand. And I'm sorry. Just-just come back when we're gone." Mackey knew Brett had every intention of reporting the boy as soon as he was gone, but she sounded genuine and trustworthy. Mackey was impressed once again.  
He shook his head, looking agitated. "I can't come back later. I'm already almost out of time." He turned back and stepped towards the house.  
Brett stepped forward. "No, I won't let you go in." She grabbed his backpack.  
Before Mackey had any chance to shout in warning, the guy whirled and fired twice. "Get off me!" He demanded, his yell mixing with a scream from their patient.  
Brett cried out as her body jerked back with the force of the bullets, and then she fell to the ground.  
"Brett!" Mackey cried, rushing forward. She knelt down next to Brett, forgetting about the boy for a moment. Brett’s left shoulder was spurting blood, and she whimpered and groaned in pain, grabbing at her injuries. There were two separate wounds on her upper arm, only inches apart.  
Mackey grabbed gauze, putting pressure on the holes that were now in Brett’s shoulder. She pushed down hard, and Brett cried out again, her bloody hand landing on top of Mackey's.   
Instinctively, Mackey reached a hand up to her radio to call for help, but the boy stopped her.  
"No! Don't do it or I'll-I'll shoot her again!" Mackey froze. The boy looked horrified at what he'd done, and Mackey was afraid he'd go into shock and accidentally fire the gun again.   
Brett had risked her life for Mackey enough. Mackey knew it was her time to step up.  
"What do you want me to do?" She asked, trying not to panic. Brett’s breathing was shallow and she was losing blood. She needed to get out of here.  
The boy put his hands to his head. He still looked terrified. Mackey spoke up again. "Look, I can tell you didn't mean for this to happen. But it'll only get worse if she dies. You have to let me take her to the hospital."  
"No. You can help her." His voice was shaking.  
"I'm not a doctor. There's only so much I can do. She needs treatment I can't give her." The gauze Mackey held was stained red. Brett was trying to slow her breathing, but she wasn't having much luck. Mackey pushed harder and Brett moaned. At least she was responding to the pain. That was a good sign. And she was conscious.  
"She told you to get out of here. Do it! They'll be after you for a lot more than burglary now. You should run."  
The boy looked to the fence, as if considering her suggestion. Sweat dripped down his face. "If I leave you'll call the cops. I saw you reach for your radio."  
Mackey tried to remain calm. "I wasn't gonna call the cops. I was trying to get my partner help." How long had it been since Brett was hit? Five minutes? More? Brett couldn't afford to wait. Mackey was losing her patience.  
"I-I need a minute to think. I gotta decide what to do." The boy stammered.  
"No. She can't wait a minute. Decide. Now," Mackey demanded. Brett’s hand fell away from Mackey's, and her eyes began to droop. She blinked as she tried to keep her eyes open.  
The boy just stared with wide eyes. Brett didn't have time for this. Mackey stood up, grabbing a metal rod from the gardener's trash can of tools. She came up with a gardening hoe. The gardener still sat behind Brett and Mackey, frozen in fear.   
Mackey wielded the hoe like a baseball bat. She looked the boy right in the eye and mustered her courage. She had seen Brett talk Halleck down this way. She could do this.  
"Leave. Now," she demanded, holding the hoe as threateningly as she could. He stared for a moment, and Mackey stepped forward, daring him to challenge her. He didn't. He turned, ran, and hopped the fence.  
As soon as she was sure he was gone, she threw down the hoe. Turning frantically, she pulled the jump bag closer and applied pressure to Brett’s shoulder once again, with new gauze. Brett was really struggling to stay awake now, but she let out a small groan as Mackey grabbed her radio.  
"Ambulance 61 to Main requesting police and a second ambo to this location. My partner just got shot."  
Mackey felt the tears in her eyes as she let go of her radio and stared at her partner. This wasn't the end for Brett, right? Mackey had just barely begun to realize how wonderful this partnership would be, and besides, Brett still had so much to figure out with Casey. This couldn't be it for her.  
"Stay with me Brett. Help is coming. You've just gotta stay awake."


	3. My Partner Was Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and the rest of truck learn that Brett was shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also, I know Brett has had a lot of guns pointed at her, which is kind of how I got this idea. What are the chances she would be faced with a gun so many times, and never be shot? Seems unlikely. Anyways thanks for continuing to read my story, and sorry for any typos!

"Ambulance 61 to Main requesting police and a second ambo to this location. My partner just got shot."  
Mackey's voice sounded through Casey's radio and suddenly he was running as fast as he could. How had he missed gunshots? This stupid house was so big, he was probably just too far away. He hadn't even seen the back door yet, and he didn’t have time to find it. He hurdled a sofa, sprinted to the nearest window, and smashed it with his halligan. Once the glass was clear, he jumped through and found himself somewhere on the side of the house. He sprinted to the backyard, ripping his mask and helmet off as he went.  
"Sylvie!" He cried, falling to his knees next to Mackey, who had silent tears streaming down her face. The young girl they'd been treating sat in the background, looking scared and unsure of what to do. Brett’s eyes were flickering, and her EMS jacket was dark and stained with blood.  
She managed to gaze up at Casey. "M-Matt," she breathed.  
"It's okay, don't try to talk. You're gonna be fine, stay with us," he said, stroking her hair and cheek. Their fallout was once again forgotten, at least for the moment.  
He frantically grabbed his radio. "Truck, I need everyone in the backyard right now. Let the engine company take over the search in the house." The engine company he called for had just barely arrived.  
He turned his focus back to Brett. "What can I do?" He asked Mackey.  
"She needs to be transported, now." Mackey said, tears still on her face. "But the second ambo isn't here."  
"That's okay," he replied, "just keep pressure on it."  
He placed his hands around Brett’s knees and back. She glanced at him blearily. "Hold on. We're gonna get you help, but this is gonna hurt," he warned.  
He picked her up bridal style. She let out a moan that broke his heart, as Mackey stood next to him and continued to hold the gauze in place on Brett’s shoulder.  
As he turned, Kidd, Gallo, and Mouch came running out of the house. "Brett!" Kidd called worriedly. Mouch and Gallo also looked concerned.  
Brett’s only answer was a very small whimper.  
Casey wasted no time giving them orders. "Kidd, you're gonna drive 61. Mackey you're in the back with Brett. Mouch Gallo, stay with the girl until the second ambo arrives," he said, nodding towards the gardener. "Then Mouch can drive the truck to Med. We'll see you there."  
Everyone complied in silence, and Casey rushed Brett to the ambulance. He set her on the gurney and Mackey closed the doors. Kidd took off, sirens blaring.  
Brett’s eyes were now shut, but as Casey grabbed her hand and squeezed it, they opened a crack. Mackey asked him to take over applying pressure, so he grabbed fresh gauze and pushed down hard, determined not to let any more blood spill from Sylvie's shoulder.  
She groaned slightly as Mackey placed an oxygen mask on her face. Matt knew she was fighting. She was holding on as long as she could.  
Casey helped Gianna tuck a blanket around Brett, and then Mackey turned to prep an IV, and Matt pressed a kiss to Brett’s forehead. "You're gonna make it," he whispered. "I love you." She was now completely still, and he was sure she didn't hear, but it was true. He loved her.  
Had he asked her out during that shift so long ago, who knows what would've happened. At that time, his attraction to her was just a silly crush.   
But he'd spent so much time with her, getting to know her as his crush grew, and still he hadn't acted. But he knew he loved her now.  
Soon, they arrived at the hospital, and Stella was there in a flash, helping them roll the stretcher out of the ambulance. Brett was definitely out now, but Matt was proud of her. She was tough, and she'd given everything she had to stay awake as long as she did. He just hoped it was enough.   
Mackey called out Brett’s vitals, voice steady despite her tear-stricken face. Matt was impressed and thankful she had managed to stay composed.  
Before he knew it, a nurse was moving his hands, taking over keeping pressure on her wounds. He stopped only when another nurse pushed him back. They weren't allowed in the hospital at all. With covid regulations, he really shouldn't have gone in the ambulance with her in the first place. But he had to. He loved her.  
Him, Mackey, and Kidd watched as Brett was wheeled into the hospital. Then Stella looked at him. "How much danger does she have to be in?"  
"What?" He was confused.  
"How hurt does she have to be for you to get it together and show her she's your top priority?" Stella turned away without waiting for an answer.  
He knew she was speaking as a scared friend, who hated seeing Brett hurt. But the words struck him hard anyway. He walked away from the two women. Only when he was sure he was around the corner and out of sight did he let the tears fall.

Mackey didn't know what to do as she stood there with Kidd. First, she'd been on the phone with the police, but now they were standing together in silence. She had just begun to learn about the amazing person Brett was, but Stella had known her for years. Gianna knew this was hard for the firefighter.  
Which probably explained her reaction to Captain Casey. Technically, they were still working, so she could get in a lot of trouble for talking to her superior that way. But that seemed to be the last thing on Casey's mind as he walked away. They hadn't seen him since.  
Everything he did on scene and in the ambulance only proved that she was right. He did love Brett. And if he thought she hadn't heard him whisper that to Sylvie...well, he was wrong. She did hear it. So why had he told her he was still hung up on his ex?  
She wondered if she should ask Kidd about it. Stella had probably heard more from Brett than she had. But was now really a good time?   
Before she could decide, a voice boomed out. "Kidd! Mackey!" It was Boden. Mouch and Gallo, along with both Engine and Squad, were trailing behind him. Clearly Gallo or Mouch had called the Chief.   
Boden reached them. "I took the house out of service. How is she?"  
Stella shook her head. "Right now, we don't know anything. But she was unconscious when we arrived."   
Severide hugged her. "Where's Casey?" He asked.  
Mackey watched as Stella opened her mouth to answer, but then Casey rounded the corner. His eyes were red and it was clear he had been crying, which was shocking. Mackey hadn't known him long, but everyone else looked surprised to see their Captain this way.  
Boden patted his shoulder, and then Hermann spoke up. "What happened? All we know is that Brett was shot."  
Before anyone could answer, the door opened and Dr. Marcel approached them. Mackey turned along with everyone else to listen.  
"We're taking her in for surgery now. She's lost a lot of blood, but we're giving her blood transfusions to keep her stable.  
“She has two gunshot wounds in her left shoulder. The first entered the muscle in her upper arm, and exited in the same spot on the back of her shoulder. We'll have to repair some muscle tissue there.  
"The second bullet entered just two inches away from the first, slightly higher on her arm. It cracked the top of her humerus bone. There's no exit wound, so we'll have to find the bullet and remove it during the surgery. We don't know if it's still in the bone, or if it's affecting anything else in the area.  
"The only way to know what we're dealing with is to get in there, but I'm confident the surgery will go well. I'll come and update you guys again as soon as we finish."  
Mackey stared at Marcel along with all of 51, each individual worried about Brett.  
"Thanks doctor." Boden finally broke the silence.  
Marcel nodded. "It's gonna be at least an hour, but I can call you as soon as I'm done and you can come back. For now, get out of the cold." He walked back inside.  
Mackey looked around, and saw the same thing she was feeling in the eyes of all her coworkers. They weren't going anywhere. They'd wait out in a blizzard for Brett if they had to. 51 was family.  
Eventually, Hermann repeated his previous question. "What happened out there?"  
Most everyone turned to look at Casey, but then he turned and looked at Mackey. The eyes shifted to her.  
Mackey felt slightly uncomfortable with the attention, but they deserved to know what happened.  
"We were in the backyard treating a patient. Some kid jumped the fence. He had a gun, and Brett tried to talk him down. He wouldn't leave. He had come to rob the house we were at, and he was determined to do it. Brett wouldn't let him go in." Mackey's voice cracked, and she stopped for a minute, looking at her feet.  
When she looked up again, she made eye contact with Gallo. He looked touched, as did Mouch, Kidd, and Casey. Brett had kept them out of danger.  
Casey especially looked ready to crumble. Mackey had heard his orders over the radio. He was on the ground floor. If the kid had entered the house through the back door, he would've run into Casey first.  
Mackey felt tears in her eyes again, but she refused to let them fall. "When Brett stopped him, he...he shot her. Twice. Then he ran. I called it over the radio and Truck helped me get her here. I gave the police a description. They're looking for the shooter right now."  
Mackey felt 51's support and sympathy as she finished. Stella gave her a sympathetic look. Cruz pulled her in for a hug. Others reassured her and patted her back. She loved this group. She hadn't known them long, but they treated her as one of their own. They all sat in the cold weather and waited for news on Brett’s surgery.  
It took about 2 hours, but Marcel kept his word. He came out to update them after he realized they were all still there.  
As they all turned and looked at him anxiously, he gave them a small smile. "The surgery went well. We found the second bullet in her humerus bone. No other damage. We removed the bullet, set the bone, and repaired the damaged muscle tissue from the other bullet. She'll be off work for at least a month, but she'll make a full recovery." The entire house sagged in relief.  
A choked voice spoke up. "Can we see her?" Casey, Mackey realized.  
Marcel hesitated. "Well we're not really supposed to allow visitors right now unless it's a minor…," he started, trailing off when he saw the desperation on Casey's face.  
"But since you guys are my friends and you've helped us out a lot, maybe I can sneak a few of you in. She was sedated during surgery and we just took out the breathing tube, so she probably won't be awake for a few hours. I could probably get two or three of you in to sit with her, just until she wakes up."  
So that's how Mackey found herself trailing behind Kidd and Casey, as they headed toward her partner's room.


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett wakes up after surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Thanks so much for everyone who has commented, left kudos, or read the story! Parts of this chapter may be frustrating but a happy ending will come, I promise! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for typos :)

The sight of Sylvie in a hospital bed nearly broke Casey. He had already cracked when he heard how she had protected not only him but also his entire truck crew. She had taken not just one, but two bullets for them. For him.  
She was a bit pale lying in bed, most likely from the blood loss. An IV pumped drugs into her right arm, and her left arm was immobilized in a sling. He could just see some bandaging poking out of the neck of her hospital gown. A nasal cannula went through her nose and around her ears, and her soft blonde hair was splayed over the pillows that propped her up in bed.   
Her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful. Or at least as peaceful as possible considering what she'd just been through. He walked closer to her, behind Kidd but in front of Mackey. Stella sat on the end of Brett’s bed, careful not to jostle her in any way. He dragged a chair to the right side of her bed and sat down. Mackey knelt on the other side of her bed.  
"Hey girl," Stella muttered quietly. She rubbed Brett’s leg. Mackey glanced sadly at her partner. Casey grabbed her hand, careful of her IV, and brought it to his lips. Then he lowered it, but he didn't let go.  
Kidd spoke up. "Captain I'm sorry." He turned to her, confused. She continued. "For how I spoke to you outside the hospital. I was just worried about her."  
"Yeah I get it," he said, rubbing his neck. He turned back to Sylvie. "I was really worried about her too. And for the record, you kinda had a point." Stella smirked.  
Three hours later, not much had changed. A nurse had brought more chairs, so now Stella and Mackey sat on one side of Brett’s bed and Matt on the other. He hadn't let go of her hand. No one had said a word in over an hour. They were all lost in their own thoughts, just wanting Brett to wake up.   
Casey stared off into space, thinking about Sylvie. He needed her to know that he loved her. But he had messed everything up. Would she even believe him? How could he convince her?   
Suddenly, Brett’s hand moved. His eyes immediately snapped up to her face. She took a sharp breath in, and slightly moved her head. He let go of her hand, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
Stella had noticed too. "Hey! You're awake!" She exclaimed, smiling. Sylvie gave a small smile back. Despite her long slumber, she looked exhausted. She did go through surgery, so that was probably normal.   
Next she made eye contact with Mackey, who was also smiling. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
"Me too." Her voice was soft and a bit hoarse, probably from having a tube down her throat during surgery.  
Matt grabbed the water pitcher that sat next to her bedside and poured her a cup. Then he handed it over.  
"Matt." She sounded a bit surprised he was there, and there was something else in her voice that Matt couldn't quite identify. Discomfort, maybe? Was that from him or just because she was in pain? He didn't like either option.  
She took a few sips of water, then handed the cup back to him. "How're you feeling?" He asked, looking intently at her.  
She shifted a bit in bed, wincing when it pulled on her shoulder. Stella stepped in, adjusting her pillows until she was more comfortable. "Thanks," she said, her voice a bit stronger now. She already looked about ready to go back to sleep.  
Mackey repeated his question. "So seriously, how do you feel?"  
Sylvie went to shrug, but then thought better of it. That was sure to jar her shoulder. "I've been better, but I got shot twice. Considering that, I feel pretty good. What happened after I passed out? The last thing I remember is someone carrying me to the ambo."  
Casey shifted uncomfortably. He wondered if it would be better to skip the fact that it was him who carried her. Also, he wasn't satisfied with her answer about how she felt. She'd played it down like it wasn't a big deal, but he could see the way her face scrunched up any time she moved her shoulder. Even without the sling, she'd probably be trying not to move her arm. Movement was clearly hurting her.  
Before he had time to say anything about any of this, a nurse entered the room.  
"Ah you're awake," he called. "Welcome back! I'm Nurse Joel." Matt was immediately skeptical. That sounded like a first name. Why would he give her his first name? "Do you remember what happened?"  
"I was shot. Twice." Matt hated she had to go through that, but at least she remembered what happened.  
Joel was checking her vitals. "Yep you were. And from what I heard about how it happened, you were quite the hero." He winked at her.  
Who was this guy? Was he seriously flirting with Sylvie two minutes after she woke up from surgery to repair bullet damage in her arm? Matt glared at him. Who would do that?  
"Well everything looks good. I'll go get Dr. Marcel to talk to you about what your recovery will look like. And I'll get a nurse to bring you more pain meds, because you're getting low on those." He flashed his white teeth at her.  
She nodded, smiling back, though she looked bleary. "Thank you."  
He gave her a nod and one more wink before leaving the room. Matt was steaming, and it didn't help when he caught eyes with Stella and she gave him a knowing look. He turned away.  
"So…someone wanna tell me what happened after I passed out?" Brett repeated her question from earlier. Casey hurried to answer.  
"We brought you to med. They operated and repaired the damage done by the bullets. I'm sure Marcel can tell you more details."  
She nodded, the same weird look again in her eyes. Before Casey could decide what to do next, Dr. Marcel entered the room. "Hey Brett! Glad you're awake and okay. I need to check you over and then I can answer any questions you have, but first I have to kick out your friends. I said just until Brett woke up, and I meant it guys," he said, looking at them. "I'm already in a little trouble for letting you in in the first place."  
The last thing Casey wanted to do was leave. He had so much he needed to say to her. He wished he could've talked to her alone, but instead he couldn't talk to her at all. Her eyes were flickering again, as Marcel had brought a nurse (thankfully not Joel) with him and her new round of painkillers was now kicking in. They all said bye, Stella kissing her cheek and Mackey rubbing her leg. Matt just gave her good shoulder a squeeze. She waved blearily.  
Once they were outside her room, Matt wanted nothing more than to turn around and go right back in. But he couldn't.   
As Stella stepped aside to call the house and let them know Brett had woken up, he went outside to make his own call.  
"Hello?"  
"Gabby, it's Matt."  
"Oh Matt...hey."  
"I need to tell you something."  
"Yeah, me too actually. I maybe should've told you sooner since I told you there's always a place for you in my tent, but...I'm seeing someone."  
"Oh. Cool." Right now, he honestly didn't give a crap. Before he could say anything else, she interrupted.   
"But that doesn't mean you couldn't still come to visit!"  
"Gabby-"  
“I'd be happy to see you still of course!"  
"Listen Gabby, I need to-" Stella and Mackey walked out of the hospital. "Actually, I'll have to call you back." He quickly hung up.

Mackey was really glad that Brett was okay. She was more attached to her partner then she'd realized. Seeing her in person had been best, but they weren't allowed to after that first time.  
So, she face-timed Brett every day--To keep her company, to see how she was doing, and just to make sure she wasn't bored. She knew that most of 51 was doing the same thing.  
Today was Brett’s fourth day in the hospital. She was more alert and aware every time Mackey talked with her, which was encouraging. That first day she could barely keep her eyes open, but now Mackey engaged in hour-long conversations with her. Currently Mackey was laughing, listening to the story about how Brett and Cruz used to date.  
"Anyways," Brett said, a smile on her face, "me and Cruz eventually realized we'd be better off as zumba buddies and room dogs than as a couple."  
Mackey laughed again. "Man I can't wait to say something to Cruz. How did I never know this?"  
Brett smiled. "Speaking of knowing things, do you wanna tell me who carried me to the ambo? Because I never did get the answer, although based on how uncomfortable Casey looked, I'm guessing it was him."  
Mackey raised an eyebrow. "I didn't notice he was uncomfortable. But I also wasn't staring at him."  
Brett gave her a half-embarrassed, half-confused look. "What? I wasn't staring at him!"  
"I mean you kinda were...and by the way, you're right, it was him. Guess you just know how to read him."  
Brett scoffed at that. "Oh no I don't. He carries me to the ambo and then makes sure he's there when I wake up, but I haven't heard from him since."  
Mackey was surprised by that. "Really? Because I'm right, he's definitely into you."  
"Maybe. But not enough to call or text. I've heard from everyone at 51 except him. Even Severide called me. We hadn't talked that long since my first month at 51 when he invited me to come to Vegas with him."  
"When he-wait what?"  
Sylvie sighed. "Long story. But he did mention Casey. Said he had been acting weird for a while. I told him to try and figure out what was going on."  
"So maybe you'll get answers soon. Look, Brett, I don't know Casey well, but I do know he cares about you. My few interactions with him have made that clear." She decided not to mention exactly what he'd said in the back of the ambo. That was for Casey to tell Brett, not her. "I'm sure there's a reason why he hasn't called. I mean, you guys weren't really talking before the accident. Maybe he's just confused on what to do."  
Brett readjusted her sling and huffed. "You might be right."  
Mackey felt the need to cheer her partner up. "Hey, you're getting discharged tomorrow. Then you can go ask Matt in person if you want. Or kick his butt in person. Whichever you prefer. But for now, I gotta hear this Vegas story!"  
Brett laughed.


	5. A Step In the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finally talks to Sylvie again. Sylvie gives him some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all that are still reading. I hope you like this chapter! Matt is finally making some progress! Also, Chicago Fire comes back this week! We're so close! I'm excited! Sorry for any typos and enjoy the chapter!

Casey was confused again. That seemed to be his most consistent emotion at the moment. His conversation with Gabby hadn't helped. He'd had no time to say what he needed to before they were interrupted.   
He wanted nothing more than to check in on Sylvie, but he wasn't sure that's what she wanted. He'd talked himself into believing that the strange look on her face when she woke up at the hospital meant she still wanted to avoid him. Who was he to make that more difficult?  
Besides, the most important thing right now was that she recovered. The status of their relationship could wait, even though waiting was currently driving him crazy. He wanted to see her desperately, but he wanted her to focus on getting better even more. If his presence in her life would make it harder for her to focus on recovering, he would stay away.  
And so he did. Or at least he did until Stella walked into the loft early that morning.  
He was eating breakfast. "Where have you been?" He asked.  
She gave him a pointed look. "Driving Brett home from the hospital. She was discharged this morning."  
"She got to leave?" Casey had no idea she was going home today.  
"Yep. Not sure why you care though. If you wanted to know you would've called or texted her."  
Casey shook his head. "I thought it would be easier for her if I stayed away. But how did you know that?"  
"She told me. And just so you know, it didn't help. She was disappointed you never called."  
"Oh." He felt awful. Apparently he'd misread her at the hospital. He'd forced himself not to call despite the fact that he thought of nothing else but her. And now he realized he'd put himself through that for no reason.  
Stella kept going. He wondered if she wanted him to feel bad. "She justified it by criticizing herself as usual. Said you were right to stay away from her, because otherwise she'd be breaking girl code again."  
Girl code? Again? Casey wasn't sure what she meant by that but that wasn't his biggest focus at the moment. "You dropped her off at her apartment?"  
"Uh, yeah I did. You're not thinking of going-" He didn't hear the rest, because he was already out the door.  
When he got to her apartment, he knocked quickly before he had a chance to chicken out. A few seconds later, she pulled the door open.  
She was surprised. "Oh. Hi Ma-Casey. Do you need something?"  
He let out a breath. "I heard you got home. I just wanted to come and see how you're doing."  
She looked at her feet. "If you wanted to know how I was doing, you should've called. Or even texted."  
He felt like the door was about to get slammed in his face, so he held his hands up. "You're right. I should have. I'm sorry. To be honest, I thought I was helping you by staying away. But I realize now that I was wrong about that."  
She sighed. "Well, I actually need to tell you something anyway, so you better come in."  
He walked in quickly before she could change her mind. They walked into the living room and sat on her couch, which was almost physically painful for him. It made him want to kiss her again, but he knew doing that now would be a bad idea.  
She seemed to be thinking about that night too, but he didn't know whether she saw it with longing or regret.  
He wished he could've sat in her armchair instead, but a large duffel bag lay in the seat, half full of clothes. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked.  
She blew out a breath. "Yeah I am. That's what I wanted to tell you. We haven't really talked in a while but you deserve to know. I'm going to Fowlerton for a while. Just until I get this sling off. I need the help. I can barely even change my shirt with my arm so immobilized." She looked down at her shoulder.  
Casey felt alarmed. "For how long?"  
"Well I have to wear the sling for two weeks, so probably until the 23rd."  
That felt like a really long time for Matt. He'd barely handled not seeing her the four days while she was in the hospital. Then another thought occurred to him. "Who's taking you?" She couldn't drive with her left arm out of commission.  
"Mackey. I asked her an hour ago."  
Matt hated that she no longer turned to him for help. He would've happily driven her there. Or, even better, he would've stayed with her for two weeks and helped her out so she didn't have to go to Fowlerton at all. He hated that he'd messed things up between them.  
"When do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow."  
He wanted to tell her not to go, but it wasn't his choice. Now wasn't the time to talk through everything with her, but he did want to be on better terms with her before she was gone.  
"Listen Sylvie, I'm sorry I made things weird between us. And I'm sorry I didn't call while you were in the hospital. After I was there when you woke up, I really thought you'd have an easier time focusing on your recovery if I didn't call. But I see that I was wrong about that. I know we have things to sort out, and I know now isn't the time. But I miss spending time with you. Can I at least help you pack? That won't be easy to do with one arm either."  
She bit her lip, seeming reluctant to accept his help. But eventually, she did. "Okay. But only because I really do need the help. Folding clothes with one hand is basically impossible."  
He smiled. They still had a long way to go in mending their relationship, but this was at least a start. He'd take it.

Mackey pulled up in front of Brett’s apartment building. She'd been happy to drive Sylvie, and had waved down all Brett’s apologies about how she probably had "so many better things to be doing." It really wasn't a big deal.  
When she knocked, Brett answered the door, all her bags stacked together and ready to go. Mackey was a little surprised. "Wow you're on top of it. I thought you might need some help packing a few things before we left."  
Brett chuckled. "I definitely would have, but...Casey came by yesterday and helped."  
"Ohhh. So he does still care, even though he didn't call." Mackey winked.  
Brett blushed. "Yeah I guess so. He said something about not wanting to distract me while I was recovering, but I'm not really sure what that means."  
Mackey smirked. "Well I mean, you definitely find him distracting."  
Brett smacked her lightly, her blush deepening.  
Mackey held up her hands, laughing. "Okay okay. I'll drop it. Let me get your bags and we'll hit the road."  
An hour or so into the drive, Brett turned to Gianna. "I never thanked you."  
Mackey glanced at her, confused. "For what?"  
"My memory of the shooting is really blurry after I started losing consciousness, but the gardener we were treating called me. She wanted to make sure I was okay, since she watched me get shot. She told me what you did, scaring the kid away with a garden hoe." Mackey glanced at Brett again, before turning back to the road. "That takes a lot of courage, Mackey, and it saved my life. So thank you."  
Mackey smiled. "I learned that from you, you know."  
Brett’s forehead wrinkled. "Learned what?"  
"How to talk down a shooter and get the patient to a hospital. So you're welcome, but really you saved yourself."  
Brett was smiling too. "No, I didn't. Without you I wouldn't be here."  
She squeezed Mackey's shoulder, and Mackey rubbed her arm in response. Gianna felt like their relationship had now gone beyond just ambo partners. Now it was friendship.  
So, when they arrived in Fowlerton a couple hours later, Gianna gave her friend a tight but careful hug, making sure not to jostle her injured arm. "Get better partner. I'll miss you so much, and you better believe I'm gonna keep face-timing you everyday."  
Brett laughed, squeezing her back tightly. "You better."


	6. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severide lays out some facts for Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! This one is mostly focused on Casey, there's not a lot of Mackey or Brett. This was probably the hardest chapter to write. A lot of feelings to work through, and my best explanation for why Casey told Brett he doesn't know when she asks about Gabby. Sorry for typos, and hope you enjoy!

"So do you want to talk about it ever or are you content to keep moping over it for the rest of your life?"  
"Huh?" Severide was standing at the door to his quarters. This was their second shift without Sylvie, and even though he was doing a bit better because this time he was at least calling and texting her occasionally, he still missed her terribly. He wanted to call her every day, but he was afraid that was too much too soon. Basically, he was a mess.  
Severide was talking to him. "Look, I don't usually press you to talk because I'm no good at it either, and normally if I wait you let it out eventually. But I kinda promised someone I'd talk to you."  
Matt raised his eyebrows. "Stella?"  
Kelly smirked. "Maybe. Or maybe someone else."  
Casey couldn't tell if Severide was messing with him, or if it really hadn't been Stella. He shrugged it off. He didn't even know where to begin. "It's Syl-Brett," he began.  
Kelly scoffed. "I know that, but I'm gonna need more details. I know I said you needed to resolve that look before cigars, but I'm willing to change the rules if you're willing to tell me what's going on."  
Five minutes later, they were sitting on the firehouse roof, braving the cold Chicago night. Casey was honestly freezing. They needed a new bonding activity. It was much too cold for this.  
"...and then she kicked me out," Matt finished. He'd just caught Severide up on that wonderful but also terrible night.  
"Dang," Severide said, looking surprised. "You deserved it, but honestly Brett’s so sweet I didn't know she had it in her."  
"I just….I couldn't lie to her. That's not what we do. We're open and honest with each other."  
Kelly nodded. "And you should be. But are you honestly telling me that you don't know if you'd pick Gabby or Brett?"  
Matt shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know how to explain his feelings. Usually, that's why he didn't. "I don't know. That's the honest answer. Most of the time, I'm positive it's Sylvie, and I'm over Gabby. But then there was that charity ball. Me and Gabby spent a night together. I'm pretty sure if I was over her, I would've never let that happen. And I can't commit to Sylvie if I'm still confused by that. I want to be sure before I start anything with her, because the last thing I want to do is hurt her."  
He sighed. "Of course that master plan got ruined when Gallo spilled the beans about how I acted when her ambo crashed, which led to Sylvie kissing me. And then I thought maybe I should've gone for it earlier because it felt so right. Only then she brought up Gabby and reminded me why I hadn't acted." He huffed.  
Severide turned to look at him. "Well first off, I think you should be thanking Gallo, because otherwise you two never would've progressed past your phase of pretending to be just friends. Casey...you said you wanted to figure things out first, but what were you doing to help that happen?"  
"I was…" he honestly couldn't think of anything. "I guess I wasn't really doing much."  
Severide chuckled. "Not exactly the answer I was looking for. I think you've made a lot more progress than you think. Look, I can't tell you what to do here or who to choose, but let me lay a few things out for you. Just listen."  
Casey nodded. He couldn't promise he wouldn't interrupt, but he'd do his best.  
Severide sat back. "Gabby brought you happiness for a lot of years. She did a lot of good for others, and she helped you move past Hallie. You two even had a child for a while. But...the last year or so before she left, things started to fall apart. You guys found...what do they call it? Irreconcilable differences. You couldn't agree on how to start a family. Nothing was gonna change your mind, and nothing was gonna change Dawson's. You guys also couldn't agree on how a spouse was supposed to communicate. You felt left out, and Gabby felt like she didn't owe you an explanation.   
"That doesn't mean either of you are a bad person. It just meant you couldn't work as a couple anymore. If the love between you two was deep enough, both of you would've prioritized that over anything else. Work wouldn't be more important. Trying to build a family wouldn't tear you apart. But that wasn't the priority. You still following me here?"  
Matt nodded. So far, everything Severide had said made sense, but Matt wasn't sure where he was going.  
"When Gabby first left, you were in shambles. You almost got yourself killed on that elevator call." Matt winced. He remembered that all too well.  
Kelly continued. "You wanna know when you first started acting like yourself again? It was when you first started getting closer to Brett. I tried to help, but she was more effective than me. She helped you get over Gabby, the same way Gabby helped you get over Hallie.  
"On top of that, she wouldn't cause the same problems that came between you and Gabby. Just think about it. She knows what it’s like to lose someone in childbirth. She just went through it with her birth mom. She would never want you to go through that. Plus, you and her already have better communication than you and Gabby ever did. She told you she was going to Fowlerton for a bit, even though you two weren't even talking before the shooting."  
Matt nodded, trying to process everything Kelly was saying. "Yeah she said I deserved to know or something like that."  
Now Kelly was nodding. "Exactly. Gabby hardly even mentioned that she was leaving for Puerto Rico, and then she kept telling you last second she was extending. I'm not trying to bash on her, but she gave you no say and just decided to accept the permanent position when it was offered to her."  
Matt was having a hard time staying quiet now. "I called her."  
Kelly raised his eyebrows. "When?"  
"After Sylvie woke up. Only...I didn't get to say what I wanted. She interrupted and said she was seeing someone."  
Severide pointed at him. "You're proving another one of my points. You didn't sound even remotely bothered by that fact, and yet from what Stella told me, you almost punched one of Brett’s nurses when he winked at her."  
Matt furrowed his brow. "That's an exaggeration."  
Kelly laughed. "Maybe. But will you at least admit it bothered you?"  
"Yeah okay….fine. It did."  
"Perfect. That should say something to you. On top of that, based on your behavior as of late, you really miss Brett. After your night with Gabby, she said you should come spend your furlough in Puerto Rico. If you missed her the same way you're missing Brett right now, you would've taken her up on that offer. And Gabby's not coming back. Brett is.  
"It's easy to fall back into what we used to know. You and Gabby had a long relationship. That night with her reminded you of the good times. But it was just one night. Had you guys gotten back together, you probably would've run into a lot of the same problems as before. Also, let me remind you who told you to go to that charity ball in the first place."  
Matt looked at his hands. "Yeah I probably wouldn't have gone if Sylvie hadn't told me to." Everything Severide said was making sense, and Matt was having some deep realizations. "But why did she tell me to go? She basically pushed me back to Gabby."  
Kelly had the perfect answer. "Because Brett’s as selfless as they come. She probably felt guilty the whole time Gabby was here, even though she didn't do anything wrong. And by the way, you also pushed her into someone else's arms. She never would've said yes to Kyle if not for you."  
Matt grimaced. That hadn't been his finest moment.  
But Severide still wasn't done. "Have you ever wondered why Brett has been in so many relationships? She's easy to fall for. She's bright and happy pretty much all the time. She treats everyone like gold. And she's willing to sacrifice for others. Lots of her relationships should've never worked, but she always sacrificed so they could. She hasn't always prioritized herself, but she did this time. She refused to be a second choice to you. I think she's finally figured it out. She's ready to find the right guy. She'll sacrifice for you too, but in different ways. And maybe things will eventually fall apart with you two, the same way they did with Gabby. But I have a good feeling about this one."  
Matt smiled at Kelly. "Stella taught you a lot."  
Severide laughed. "Yeah she did. Again Casey, I can't tell you what to do. But hopefully I made a few things clearer for you. You have to decide if Brett’s worth it, or if you'd rather have a couple nights a year with Gabby. You can't have both. Brett clearly needs to know that she's a priority."  
Severide was finally done. Matt wondered if Kelly had ever talked to him this long before. He no longer felt cold. In fact, the warmth he currently felt was almost overwhelming. Things were a lot clearer, but there was still something Casey needed to do. He thanked Severide, and then slid down the ladder and ran to his quarters.

Mackey wasn't enjoying her time with Chout. He wasn't a bad paramedic or anything, and he was nice, but Brett really was one in a million.  
"How soon until you're back? I don't know if I can do this much longer," she complained.  
Brett laughed through the phone. These on-shift face-time talks had become a regular thing. "Well I'll be back in Chicago in like a week. But I won't be back to work until I'm able to have full motion of my arm without pain. Right now if I moved it, I'd rip all my stitches out, so it's gonna be a little while. A month, maybe? Possibly longer?”  
Mackey groaned. "Kill me now. This sucks!"  
"Oh come on it can't be that bad. Chout is nice! Believe me, there's a lot of partners that are much worse to deal with."  
Mackey sighed. "Well I hope I only ever have to take your word for it. I won't survive otherwise. Speaking of partners, has Casey been in touch?"  
This ended Brett’s laughter rather abruptly. "Speaking of partners? What the heck does that mean?"  
"Oh you know nothing….though he has been pretty down since you've been gone."  
"He has?" She immediately looked mad at herself for caring.  
Before Mackey could tease her more, the bells went off. It had been a pretty quiet night up until this point, which Mackey had been grateful for. She sighed. "Well I gotta go. Talk to you later partner!"   
She ended the call after Brett waved goodbye. On her way to the ambo, Mackey ran past Casey emerging from his quarters. He was slipping his phone into his pocket, and he had a big smile on his face. Mackey had never seen him smile like that before, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. They both headed to the app floor.


	7. Closure and a New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey knows what he wants and goes after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who's read the story, left kudos, commented, or supported this fic in any way! I really appreciate it! My first story was definitely a success! Not sure when I'll be back to write again because life is about to get busy again, but I'm sure I'll write another story at some point. Also, Chicago Fire is on TONIGHT!! So enjoy the end of this story and enjoy the episode tonight! Sorry for typos and thanks again! :)

As soon as he reached his quarters, Casey found Gabby's name and hit the phone icon. It was time to try that call again.   
"Casey, hey. I was wondering if you were ever gonna call back. Sorry, I should've just called you, but me and Charlie have been busy the last few days with work. Oh... Charlie's the guy I'm seeing. He's in the same task force as me."  
Casey smiled. "That's awesome Gabby. I'm glad to hear that things are going so well for you."  
"Thanks Matt! So were you calling because you wanna visit? I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind."  
"No that's not why I called. Though I wouldn't be opposed to a visit, but only if I could bring someone with me."  
"Oh that's it isn't it? You're seeing someone too!"  
Matt almost lost his nerve, but he plowed on. "Well...not exactly. I want to, but things have been...complicated."  
"What does that mean? How are they--wait. It's Brett isn't it?"  
Matt was seriously shocked. "How did you--"  
"She acted so weird when I was there last. I wondered what was up. She seemed almost... guilty."  
Matt nodded, even though he knew Gabby couldn't see. He remembered what Stella had said to him the day Sylvie was discharged. "Yeah she thinks she's breaking the girl code or something."  
Gabby laughed, a reaction that he didn't know how to interpret. "Sorry, that just sounds so much like Brett. So selfless. Man I miss her. So yeah bring her and come visit! And tell her she did nothing wrong."  
Matt was surprised she was taking this so well. "Look Gabby, just know neither of us intended for this to happen. We both still care about you."  
"Oh I know that. I can't say it's not a little weird, but in a lot of ways it actually makes sense. And as great as we are together, I know you. You want more than a night here or there. You want a permanent partner."  
"You're right. I do. And I think I've found one. But I'll always treasure our time together."  
Gabby chuckled. "So will I. We had some good years."  
"We really did. Umm...honestly, I'm kinda surprised you're taking this so well." He wasn't sure that was the greatest thing to say, but honesty had always been important to him.  
Gabby was laughing again. "Yeah me too. Truth? Had you told me this at the charity ball, I probably would've acted differently. But things have changed since then. Me and Charlie aren't super serious yet, but he's helped me finally move on. You deserve to do the same."  
Casey smiled. "I appreciate that Gabby. I know you're not as close with me or Sylvie anymore, but we'll always love you."  
"And I'll always love you guys. Whatever happens, I hope both of you are happy."  
"You too Gabby. And thanks."  
"No, thank you Matt. Have a good night."  
As Matt ended the call, he felt more at peace than he had in a long time. He wasn't just working through things and trying to move on from Gabby. That part of his life was now officially over, and he could move on without regret or guilt. Closure, he realized. That's what I'm feeling.  
And it felt good. He felt more free and light than he had in years. Just then, the bells went off. As he stepped out of his quarters, he made eye contact with Mackey. She gave him a weird look, and he realized he was smiling.  
He hadn't stopped smiling since Gabby left, but only one person had seen him smile like this in the last few years. And it wasn't Mackey, but it was a paramedic.  
Of course, shift dragged on after that. Matt knew what his next step was, and he couldn't wait for shift to end. So of course, they got called out 30 minutes before shift change.   
When they finally got back, Matt changed faster than he ever had before. He caught Mackey walking out to her car. "Hey, can I ask a favor?"  
She seemed surprised that he was asking her for help. "Sure Captain what's up?"  
He smiled. "Just Casey is fine. It's a personal matter. I was wondering if you'd give me the address to Brett's parents' house?"  
Mackey smiled wide at that. "I'll text it to you, what's your number?" She asked with no hesitation.  
A few hours later, Matt was banging on the door of a tall white house, surrounded by farmland. When she answered the door, he took her in.   
Even in gray sweats and a sweater, she was so beautiful. Her hair hung loose around her face. Her arm was still in the sling, but overall she looked better. Healthier. "Matt," she said, clearly shocked that he was standing at her door.   
He smiled at her. "I choose you," He said, keeping it simple. "I want to be with you."  
She didn't look convinced. "But what about Gabby?"  
"I talked to her."  
"Oh." She looked discouraged.  
"I told her what happened between us."  
Her head snapped up. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"  
He forged on, despite his nerves. "She's seeing someone."  
She nodded. "So you're... jealous?"  
He smiled. "I was, but not because of her. Some stupid nurse named Joel is the one who was making me jealous."  
She quirked an eyebrow at that, looking confused. Maybe she didn't remember. She had been drugged up at the time.  
"I needed to talk to Gabby about my feelings," he continued.  
She looked at her feet. "So are you-are you going to Puerto Rico?"  
"Only if you come with me. I need to talk about my feelings with you."  
Her eyes were glistening. "I'll never be Gabby," she whispered.  
He stepped forward, taking her face in his hands. "Exactly. That's why you're the one. The other girls I've dated since Gabby have been rebounds. Clones of Gabby. But not you. You're different. Gabby left, and I don't miss her. But you? These last two shifts without you have been terrible. Leaving Chicago to be with Gabby isn't what I wanted. I finally found closure on that relationship. I'm a Chicago guy. But if you decided to stay here in Fowlerton, leaving Chicago would be worth it. I have to be with you. Regardless of our relationship or where you go."  
She was finally smiling. A tear made its way down her face. "Well lucky for you Matt Casey, I'm not going anywhere. I belong in Chicago."  
She wrapped her good arm around him, and he pulled her into his chest, careful of her shoulder. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, before she finally pulled away.  
"You might just have convinced me, Matt Casey. Do you want to come in?"  
He smiled and let her pull him into her childhood home.

Mackey couldn't remember the last time she felt this excited. When she started at 51, maybe?  
"Places everyone! She's almost here!" Stella called.  
Soon, they all saw Brett walking up the drive towards 51, hand in hand with Casey.  
As she entered the app floor, they all jumped out from behind their respective rigs and cheered. "Welcome back!" They called.  
After getting over her initial shock, Brett smiled at them all. "Aww thanks guys! You're too sweet."  
"You deserve it," Casey said, staring at her like she was the only person in the room.  
She smiled at him.  
"Alright love birds wait til we're done welcoming Brett back! I want to see the arm!" Hermann called.  
Brett laughed and slipped her jacket off, handing it to Matt. She pulled her sleeve up and showed them all the scars on her arm.  
"You're a true warrior now Brett," Severide called.  
She smacked him on the shoulder. "Oh so I wasn't before huh?"  
He smirked. "Not completely." She hit him again and everyone laughed before heading towards the common room for breakfast.  
Mackey stopped her partner and pulled her in for a hug. "Man am I glad to be working with you again. This is the best day ever!"  
Brett laughed. "I'm glad to be back. I missed you just as much as you missed me!"  
Mackey chuckled. "I doubt that. You go in and get breakfast. For my welcome back gift, I'll do inventory alone. No help needed."  
"That's really not-"  
"Nope you get no say. It's happening. Go on."  
Brett laughed again. "Fine."  
Mackey headed towards the ambo. She tried not to eavesdrop, but Brett and Casey ended up being the last ones on the app floor. And they weren't trying to be quiet.  
Once again, she heard Casey's "I love you."  
And this time, Brett said it back. Mackey smiled. She was so happy that things had worked out so well for Brett. It wouldn't always be perfect, but she knew that those two together could get through anything.   
She didn't look back, not wanting to interfere on a private moment, but she knew they were sharing a passionate and love-filled kiss.


End file.
